The invention relates generally to a barrier such as a safety gate that is removably insertable into an opening such as a doorway. Such gates are used, for example, to prevent an infant, a child or a pet from passing through the doorway. More specifically, the invention relates to an adjustable width, pressure-fit gate that is frictionally retained in the doorway opening by application of outward lateral force to the sides of the opening.
This invention is an improvement over the type of gate disclosed in the U.S. patent application of Carl M. Stern being filed on even date and entitled PRESSURE FIT GATE. In the type of gate disclosed in that application, a first panel member is coupled to a partially overlapping second panel member so that the panels are slidable laterally relative to each other, thus changing the overall width of the gate. A carriage member is slidably mounted on the second panel for lateral movement relative to the second panel and a displacing mechanism is coupled with the carriage member and the second panel and is selectively operable to laterally displace the carriage relative to the second panel. An engagement mechanism is connected to the carriage for selectively engaging with and nonengaging with the first panel. When the engaging mechanism is non-engaged lateral movement of the carriage member with respect to the second panel does not cause relative lateral movement between the first panel and the second panel, and when the engaging mechanism is engaged lateral movement of the carriage member causes corresponding relative lateral movement between the first panel and the second panel. The expansion mechanism may include an over-center linkage.